The present invention relates generally to identification devices and, more particularly, to an identification and personal information displaying device to be worn by users such as children or people engaged in sporting activities who do not ordinarily carry other forms of identification.
Identification devices are provided in many different forms. Most adult people carry information conveying documents such as driver's licenses, credit cards, etc., in their billfolds or purses. However, in certain types of activities where it is inconvenient to carry a purse or billfold, other identification devices have been employed. For example, it is customary for military personnel to wear information tags, generally referred to as "dog tags," around their neck which include identifying and medical information. Such tags are generally metal plates which have been stamped with the appropriate information for an individual. One problem with such tags for use by non-military individuals is that the tags require specialized machines to imprint the necessary identification. Such machines are not generally available, and thus, a person wishing to purchase such identification tags must generally wait a considerable period of time, often several weeks, before receiving the tags because of the need to send information to be provided on a tag to the manufacturer for stamping. Another drawback to the use of such identification tags is that, when more than one tag is used, the tags tend to rattle against one another. A further drawback of such tags is that they must be worn about the neck and are generally unattractive when exposed to view. As a result of the many inconveniences associated with military-type tags, such tags are not in common use outside of the military. However, a need for such identification devices clearly exists for persons such as joggers or persons engaged in other athletic activities who find it inconvenient to carry a billfold, etc., and yet who may need to be quickly identified in an emergency medical situation. A need for an identification device is also readily apparent for children, who do not generally carry billfolds, etc., and who may themselves have trouble conveying necessary identification or medical information, especially in emergency situations. A need for such an identification device also exists for pets. Even though identifying tags are commonly worn by pets, many pet owners find that it takes a considerable period of time to acquire new dog tags or to have etched name tags produced for their pets when old tags are lost. Such pet owners would like to be able to quickly and inexpensively provide an identification device which could be used during the period when the new conventional tags are being produced. In providing such an identification device for people or for animals, it would in many cases be desirable to provide the information in such a wa that it may not be readily viewed by a casual observer. For example, many women would be reluctant to have their names or addresses and telephone numbers prominently displayed on their person for obvious reasons.